A Whole New World
by Luxfer
Summary: My first fanfic. This is basically the Pokemon world where all three regions are united taking place a couple of decades after Ash's time. It feature's one boys adventures, a boy by the name of Hikaru Tsukasa...
1. His Journey Begins

A/N: Damn it…they'll be here any minute now…OH! Hi…uhhh…I'm Luxfer and welcome to my first fanfic ever! nervous laugh I'll just…inches closer toward exit leave so you can enjoy, ok? VAMOOS

Random Person: By the way, since the Author was TOO DAMN LAZY, he put the descriptions in the interviews…please don't kill me…AHHH! Runs away

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Pokemon series. This is only a fanfic, nothing else. Don't read into it…I…ok, I'll just shut up now.

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 1: His Journey Begins**

**By: Luxfer**

It was just another peaceful night in Goldenrod city. The street lights were on, giving off a pleasant, calming light. The streets were chock-full of people from all around the world, for the Goldenrod department store was having yet another sale ('Get your Pokedolls here, limited time offer!').

"Mommy! I want my Phanpy doll now!"

"Aren't the stars just beautiful honey?"

"Young man, you are going to-

"HIKARU LEONARDO TSUKASA, GET YOUR REAR DOWN TO DINNER THIS INSTANT!"

As people started noticing where the threat was coming from, said house was erupting with all the stomping and shouting a mother could make ('DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE YOUNG MAN!'). The people smart enough to look up at the windows noticed a dark silhouette against the banana yellow curtains, pulling (presumably by the ear) a young boy.

"Making me come all the way up there, only to drag your…(they tried going down the stairs)sorry…(the teen tries his best to ward off his mother)butt…(she wins and he gets a slap upside the head)to dinner!"

Ignoring the seriousness of the situation, a street vendor shouted "MOON STONE FOR SALE!", and soon enough, the atmosphere of a busy and happy city came back to Goldenrod.

Meanwhile, the very angry mother was busy scolding her only child, who at the moment was rubbing the spot where his head and his mother's hand came into contact.

"What were you doing up their, Hikaru? What in the world could stop you from listening to me?" exclaimed the mother, eating some sushi.

The boy answered, wary that his answer could mean the difference between a simple dinner and a dangerous one. "There…there was this very important battle online…" His mother glared at him. The boy tried to explain the seriousness and importance of this battle, but in doing so, sealed his fate; "There was a Blaziken fighting a Charizard! It was a one-time thing! There may never be another battle like that until I'm--

He never got to say how old he would be before it would happen again, because, at that time, his mother just started shouting again, this time, upon discovering the cause of her boy's disobedience, starting the old speech of his career decision.

"POKEMON AGAIN! How many times have I told you, Pokemon will not put food on the table! If your father knew about this, I'm sure he would say the same thing! You are a very bright boy! You may be a lawyer, doctor, or…"

Seeing that his mother wouldn't stop, he tuned out of this world. Rolling his eyes every once in a while, he thought to himself; _Why does Mother detest Pokemon so much? If only she had experienced the thrill of battling, or the joy of raising one. Looks like she's going to filibuster again. Is this the fifth time this week? Why is she acting up now? Is it because the Pokemon event is nearing? _Panicking, he thought the darkest thought that might be able to stop him from becoming a Pokemon trainer: _Did she know? _

After half an hour of ranting on, Sakura Tsukasa looked to Hikaru, to see if he was listening or not. However, upon seeing the horror upon his face (which had nothing to do with her chidings), she relented just a bit. _Sigh. Maybe letting him go on his way is better._

"C'mon Hikaru! Cheer up! What's wrong? Are you sick?" The worried mother checked his forehead's heat against her own.

"No mom! Get off! I'm fine!" said Hikaru, now fighting his mother.

Convinced that Hikaru was concealing something from her, she gave him one of her famous "X-Ray glances". In actuality, it was just a piercing gaze. But it made anyone spit out the truth, if they weren't careful enough.

"Are you sure, Hikaru?" said the cunning mother.

Hikaru gulped. Of course he knew what this was, even New Bark Town has heard of Sakura Tsukasa's "X-Ray glances". Choosing his words carefully, he said "I'm fine, mom. Sheesh, you would think I was five or something, with all this worrying."

This statement, followed by another "X-Ray glance", seemed to satisfy Sakura.

"Okay then Hikaru. Go to sleep now Hikaru."

"What? But…why? It's only 8!"

Sakura sighed, ready to display her cunning. While washing the dishes, she said "You don't want to be late for your interview with Professor Shaker, do you?"

Stunned, Hikaru stared at his mother, lost for words. _She knew…Oh my God, she knew!_

Seeing the shocked expression on her son's face, she smiled. _He actually thought he could fool me?_

"C'mon Hikaru!" said a laughing Sakura. "Did you seriously think your mom was old? I saw you go to the department store and buy Pokeballs and a belt."

_She knew…she knew…she knew…_

"All I had to do was ask Professor Shaker if you had a reservation or not." Smiling, Sakura looked on to Hikaru, waiting for his expression and reply.

"Mom…please…let me go! Please!" exclaimed a begging Hikaru, on his knees.

Sakura pretended to think hard. "Well…" _Let's see what he'll do_.

"PLEASE MOM! I REALLY, REALLY WANT TO GO! I haven't begged you like this ever since I wanted lessons from Professor Shaker, so please!"

Sakura still wanted to toy with her son some more. Pretending to have made a decision, she put on a scowl and opened her mouth, in a mock manner of trying to talk.

Upon seeing her reaction, Hikaru lost all hope. _Maybe one last try…Please mom…_

Bursting into tears, Hikaru shouted "PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Hikaru coughed.

Sakura, after noticing her son's extreme reaction, decided that enough was enough. She quickly kneeled down next to Hikaru, worried and heart tearing itself apart for her son.

Soothing her son, she said "Sh, sh, sh, Hikaru! Calm down…I was going to let you go!"

After hearing these words, Hikaru looked up to meet his mother's misty blue eyes. He croaked "Rea-_hic_-lly?"

Sakura nodded.

Immediately upon seeing her answer, his face radiated with utmost joy. _I'm going! I'm going! I'm going!_

_Sigh. Ahh…kids…I wonder what spurred him to go. What was making him go so badly?_ Sakura thought about her son's wanting. _Did he know about…him? _Upon thinking about _him_, she nearly cried. The mere memory of him still brought pain to her heart. _No. He can't have. Oh well. I gotta help Hikaru go on his way…_

Hikaru, leaping and jumping in joy, didn't even hear his mother's yelling (HIKARU!). _I'm going! I'm really going!_

"Hikaru! Even if I let you go, Professor Shaker might not let you! You have to prepare for tomorrow!"

Hikaru stopped mid-jump, ending up on the floor with a bruised knee. _Oh yeah…I have to study!_

"And I'm going to help you study." Picking Hikaru up from the floor, she led him up to his room.

Hikaru's room was decorated, unapproved by Sakura, inside and out with Pokemon. Pokemon posters, Pokemon featured computer, Pokemon featured game consoles, even Pokemon bed sheets. Imagine! What inside of him could make this kid love Pokemon so much?

_Have to study now! Maybe that battle can wait…I'll ask Terry to burn me the episode. Wait…how is mom gonna help me?_ He looked up to Sakura.

"How will you help me study, mom?"

"Oh, I know a thing or two myself about Pokemon, believe it or not." Sakura was grinning.

"Really? I don't believe you…"

"Okay. Then tell me, how would a critical hit be calculated into a hit?"

Hikaru was stumped. Stumped. Him, Hikaru! Pokemon gaming legend, featured in 3 magazines as Pokemon rising star trainer. All he could do was hang open his mouth and stare at his mother.

"Don't know, eh? Well, you would have to multiply 1.5 into the hit's regular damage, including weakness, defense/special defense and attack/special attack. Do you believe me now?" Sakura smirked.

Hikaru could only stare, unbelievingly, at his mother. _She's my mother!_

A/N: Whew…that was a long run for my first chapter in my first fanfic. If you guys tried guessing who the mother was like…You go ahead and do that…it's not that hard, the adjective is in there, for damn sake.

InTeRvIeW!

Luxfer: Since it is quite traditional to have an interview with the characters, here we are! May we welcome the guest, HIKARU TSUKASA!

Hikaru: Whe…where am I?

Luxfer: grin you're in my world now…anyway, how do you do? Can you describe yourself?

Hikaru: I am about to be 13, meaning I can officially be a trainer. I'm around 5"4', so I'm pretty content. My most prized possession would have to be my cap, which is my only memento of my father. My hobbies include Pokemon-sitting, Pokemon games, Pokemon books…basically, anything Pokemon!

Luxfer: Good, good…now now, don't go off the deep end!

Hikaru: So, AUTHOR, why did you make me out like a spoiled brat?

Luxfer: SweatUhh…oh that! You know how it is! The big guy upstairs wants something done, you do it, right?

Hikaru: Clenches fistsGrrr…

Luxfer: I uh…got to go…

RUN

A/N2: Hey people! Here's a preview of the second chapter, **CURSE YOU SPARROW!**!

"You mean….I have to actually battle things?"

"Of course! It's easy…look watch. Here, let me have your Totodile for a sec."

Ted handed Hikaru his Totodile.

"Okay…Hey Totodile! Remember me? Okay, listen up Ted! You have to command your Pokemon to fight! They're not allowed to use moves themselves, unless they are wild. So here…TOTODILE! WATER GUN 'IM!"

L8er!


	2. CURSE YOU SPEAROW!

A/N: Welcome back… (chirp, chirp) --!

Random Person: People actually reading this, we DEEPLY appreciate this…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, repeat, DO NOT own any part of Pokemon!

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 2: CURSE YOU SPEAROW!**

**By: Luxfer**

The sun was just about to rise and begin its daily task. Shop-owners in Goldenrod City were about to check their merchandise and to fix their public stands. And Hikaru was of no exception.

"But mom! I have to study more!"

Sakura stepped into the street, carrying a cardboard box filled to the brim with her latest stock; Iron.

"Stop complaining Hikaru! You know perfectly well your natural ability will be more than enough to outmatch the rest of the kids here! Now you have knowledge with you! You don't need anything else."

Hikaru scowled. His mother saw through every one of his ploys.

Sakura, noticing the scowl, smacked Hikaru upside the head, causing Hikaru to yelp in pain, and his hat to fly toward the Goldenrod Department store.

"Ow! Mom!"

"Don't 'mom' me, Hikaru! Now start moving the X-Attacks!"

Hikaru quickly moved toward his cap and put it back on. Sakura just shook her head.

Grunting, Hikaru moved the heavy box of X-Attacks into the Goldenrod Department store. Blinking out the effects of the bright lights, he moved his burden into the elevator.

"Mom! All done! Can I go now?"

Scowling, Sakura crossed over to Hikaru and placed down the box of Irons. Hikaru placed his arms in front of himself as a defense.

"Here Hikaru."

A puzzled Hikaru lowered his arms. His mother was holding out…$500!

"You'll need this for your journey."

Hikaru stood there, gaping at his mother. The same thought that struck him last night hit him here; _she's my mother!_

Sakura handed him Lemonade. He took it and drank it gratefully.

You'll get your Pokegear from Professor Shaker, so all you have to do is phone my Pokegear!"

Hikaru spit all of his Lemonade out, unfortunately enough for him, right on his mother.

"S-s-sorry, m-mom…"

Veins pulsing, she glared a death glare at him.

She raised her fist. "Hikaru…"

Every brain cell in his body told him to run for it, but he was uprooted to the spot.

_Just for that, Hikaru…I'll make you move EVERYTHING UP! ON THE STAIRS!_

About to voice her decision, the loudspeakers erupted.

"Sakura Tsukasa, please report to Professor Shaker's laboratory. Repeat, Sakura Tsukasa, please report to Professor Shaker's laboratory. Thank you."

"You are a very lucky boy, Hikaru…" Sakura tried her best to not destroy half of the Goldenrod Department by punching her boy…again. Then she thought; _Why was he surprised? Because I had Pokegear?_

Taking the statement as a possible release, he ran for it. He raced out the door, barely noticing the boy right in front of him.

"OW!" exclaimed two boys, simultaneously.

Sakura came over. _Oh great, Hikaru. Now I get to be stared at with lemonade all over me._

"Are you all right, Hikaru? And why weren't you watching where you were going?"

About to come up with some absurd excuse, Hikaru started noticing who he bumped into. It was Ted, the nervous and shy boy across the street.

Hikaru got up in a flash and helped Ted up.

"Are you all right, Ted? I'm very sorry for bumping into you like that. Hey, are you okay?"

Sakura scowled. _What are you so concerned for him? What's wrong with…Oh dear._

Sakura looked over Hikaru and saw that little Ted was crying.

"HIKARU! APOLOGIZE IMMEDIATELY!" yelled Sakura.

"But I did mom!" Looking away from his mother, he looked Ted straight in his dark blue, and at the time, watery eyes.

"What happened?"

Ted sniffed. Then Ted opened his mouth and squeaked something in such a small voice, Sakura looked over her side to see if there was a mouse there.

"What did you say Ted? I didn't quite catch that." Upon the look of despair on Ted's features, he quickly added, "You can whisper it in my ear, if you like."

Ted nodded. He quickly whispered into his ear the events that had befallen him.

Hikaru's eyes widened, his mouth in a thin slash of anger. Then, flames ignited in his golden eyes.

Sakura gasped. _He looks so much like his father_… _Then again_, thinking Sakura, _if he inherited his father's traits, then this could only mean he's up to something. And apparently, _added Sakura, _he's very angry._

"HOW DARE SHE!"

"Who, Hikaru? What happened?"

"Ted's been bullied to…" Ted started pulling Hikaru's sleeve, in an attempt to silence him. "No Ted! We have to tell her! Mom, we have to get back Ted's Totodile!"

Sakura opened her mouth in shock. _Surely, Team Rocket couldn't have…?_

"Laura took his Totodile! We have to help him!"

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. _It was only another kid…I guess I can help… Taking other people's Pokemon is despicable!_

"Okay, Hikaru! I'll just change out of my clothes and we'll go!"

"Mom…All I wanted you to do was tell her parents. I'll try to get the Totodile back!"

An hour later…

Goldenrod City was starting to wake up. Being only 7a.m., many people were only starting to wake. This included Zack Shaker.

Annoyed by the sun's rays, he got up on his bed. _What time is it?_ He looked to the grandfather clock across the room. _It's only 7…I can still get a couple hours… _He lied on his back on the bed. With his eyes furrowed, he thought. _Wait…7? 7, something I had to do…7…OH MY GOD, ITS 7!_

Getting up immediately, he raced into his marble-floored bathroom. Quickly brushing his teeth, he realized that he was not "aiming" into the toilet right.

_Oh great. No worries, the maid will clean that up. I don't envy her job though._

After taking a quick shower (_FASTER, FASTER, FASTER!_) and putting on a change of clothes, he raced down the grand stairs, out the living room, slid down the handlebar of yet another set of grand stairs and landed, shaking from all the effort, in Professor Shaker's lab.

"Dad? Dad, you there? I'm ready for the initiation!"

A muffled sound came from the left. Walking around all the strange inventions (_What a waste of space!_), Zack arrived to see his father…in the…tails… of his Steelix.

Steelix, after seeing Zack, relinquished his grip on Professor Shaker and found a new hug-buddy in Zack.

"STEELIX! Ger-off!"

Chuckling, Professor Brock Shaker got up from the floor. In a black lab-coat with a toned body, he looked intimidating. The only thing betraying his powerful look was his kind, glowing brown eyes and his smile.

"Steelix, you know better then that! Let go of Zack already!"

Slightly disheartened, Steelix released Zack, who was gasping for breath.

"Zack, where's Laura? And why are you here?"

"Isn't today the initiation?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot! Now sit down here, we'll havta go through the entire test, starting with the Q&A one."

"You mean there are more?" Zack gulped. Extremely uncharacteristic of him.

"Yes, of course! Otherwise, how would I know if you can deal with the Pokemon world?" Brock flashed his devious grins. "Now, let's begin."

Meanwhile…

Hikaru and Ted zoomed down the main street, the fastest way to Laura's house.

_Oh, why did I tell Hikaru?_, thought a worrying Ted._ I'll only make things worse._

While running, Hikaru took a glance at Ted and saw his worried look. Guessing his worries, he said "Ted, you have more than enough right to get back your Totodile!" Upon bumping into an old lady, he shouted, "SORRY MA'M! I'm in a rush!"

Ted thought about Hikaru's words. _He's right. _Taking on a look of anger uncharacteristic of him, he raced on. _Totodile is MY friend! She has no right to take him!_

They finally reached the golden gates guarding Laura's house.

Hikaru thought, _are we at the wrong house? I've never been to Laura's house before…_

"I think we missed a turn, let's go back…Ted?"

Looking left and right, he still couldn't find Ted, who at the moment, was climbing the gates.

"Hikaru! Up here!"

Hikaru looked up and saw Ted, on the other side of the gate. Amazed and inspired by his daring, he started climbing as well.

"Ted." Hikaru landed next to Ted. "This is Laura's house?"

"Yeah. She's rich because of her father. He's a professor you know."

"You don't mean…"

"Oh yes I do. Her father is none other than Professor Shaker himself."

"Oh great. Nevertheless, we have to get back that Totodile!"

"Right!"

Spurred on by anger and the taste of adventure, they zoomed along. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched via digital security camera…

"So they think they can get back their precious Totodile? Heh…they'll learn the hard way…BWUHAHAHHA!"

"My young lady, please, have a glass of milk!"

"Ooh! Milk! Yum!"

Meanwhile, in the lab…

"Mmhm…correct…nope…wrong…:

Zack sat on-edge. _Will I pass? And if I do, will I pass…_Zack gulped..._the other tests?_

Professor Shaker stood up. Zack followed suit.

"Well…father?"

"I'm sorry Zack…but…"

Zack took on a face of disbelief and disappointment, whereas his father's face put on a face of pure joy and glee.

"YOU PASSED!"

Zack opened his gaping mouth. _I passed! I passed! I passed!_

"Okay son…now you have to…Zack?"

Zack's mind was empty, whilst his mouth dripped two drops of saliva. _I passed!_

"Son? ZACK!"

Zack awoke from his daze. "I passed?"

"It's not over yet, Zack!" said a joyful Brock.

"Of course. What's next, a practical course?" Zack joked.

"Umm…yeah…here's your test. Beat at least one trainer in a battle. Here's your loaned Pokemon, Totodile. Zack?"

Zack paled and let out a moan of dread. "Do I have to?"

"Do you wanna be a trainer?

Zack nodded.

"Then yes."

Zack let out another moan.

Back in front of the Mansion…

"Wow…that is one BIG house." exclaimed Hikaru.

"Tell me about it…now lets move!"

Ted raced up the stairs, so fast that he didn't notice a dark figure swoop down on him. Hikaru, born with fast reflexes, yelled and tackled Ted out of the way. The dark figure scratched Hikaru's right arm.

"AHHH!" yelled an injured Hikaru.

"HIKARU!"

Ted hurried over Hikaru's side and looked up in an attempt to identify his enemy and evade its next attack. The sight made him gasp.

It was a Spearow. A Spearow the likes of which he's never seen only heard of in legends.

_This Spearow…_Ted thought…_This Spearow…is silver!_

Pulling Hikaru away, he threw a Pokeball into the air, which exploded and let out a bright light. And from the light sprouted…

"A Hoppip! What are you going to do with a Hoppip?" exclaimed an angry Hikaru.

"Make her defend us?" said a quickly-losing-confidence Ted.

"Hoppip is a Grass-type. Sparrow, with the Flying-Type attacks will slaughter your Hoppip!"

"Too true, Tsukasa, too true"

Both of them looked up toward the voice.

"TOTODILE, GO!"

Out from the light only a Pokeball could emit came a Totodile, regular blue colored. Resembling a tiny crocodile, it started doing a jig in its hyper-ness.

"TOTODILE, WATER GUN, NOW!"

Totodile obeyed and unleashed a torrent of water at the Spearow, who expertly dodged it and countered with a Scratch attack.

"Totodile!"

Then it finally clicked. This voice…belonged to his best friend, Zack!

"Hey Zack! How thick can you be, launching a Water Gun at such a high-level Spearow? Even if it did hit, it wouldn't do much, even if you added in the Attribute bonus!

"You think I don't know, Tsukasa? TOTODILE, BITE!"

At this moment, Totodile decided to wall-jump toward the attacking Sparrow to Bite it. Unfortunately, the Sparrow was a couple of feet away from the wall, so Totodile dropped with a thud.

"TOTODILE!"

Ted bravely ran over to it and embraced it in a sheltering hug, away from the offending talons.

"I'll protect you."

"Ted!" shouted Hikaru. "Let go of Totodile! This one isn't yours! Let it finish its battle!"

"How do you know this isn't mine?" Ted blared.

"Because of the tag on it! Look!"

Ted looked down and saw a tracker on the still dancing Totodile (who was oblivious to the situation). He squinted to try and see it. The tracker had an insignia on it, a thinking rock, belonging to Professor Shaker.

"Oh…in that case…GO GET 'IM, TOTODILE!"

Zack leaped down.

Speaking to Hikaru, he said "Hikaru. What should I do now?'

"Well…considering the situation, I would say…" Hikaru whispered into Zack's ear. Zack's eyes widened and exclaimed "ARE YOU INSANE! Do you know how dangerous it could get for Totodile if this fails?"

"Do you have any other bright ideas, Mr. Shaker?"

Zack Shaker shook his head, recognizing defeat.

"THEN DO IT! Ted, get over here, Zack's going to execute a hard-to-execute move!"

During all the commotion, Spearow planned its next attack. It flew down in an alarming speed with talons raised, ready for another Scratch attack.

"NOW!" shouted Hikaru.

"TOTODILE, JUMP ON 'IM!" exclaimed a determined Zack

At this command, Totodile gladly jumped on Spearow. Awaiting further commands, it sat down.

"TOTODILE! BITE ATTACK!"

"A Dark type move against Spearow?"

"I…I couldn't think of anything!"

Totodile, oblivious to its master's argument, sank its teeth into the silver Spearow, who yelped in anguish.

"It worked!"

"Of course it did cinder-block for brains! It was my plan after all."

"Don't get all cocky after that! It still has more fight in it left, look!"

All three companions (for the moment) looked up. Spearow convulsed in the air, attempting to throw the Totodile off. Totodile, who was delighted in the make-shift Bucking contest, held on gleefully.

"NOW! TOTODILE, WATER GUN IT'S FACE!

Totodile obeyed, much to the dismay of Spearow.

"Spear!"

"YES!"

"JACKPOT!"

"WE'RE GONNA WIN!"

"No you're not." Said a calm, high voice.

Spearow managed to buck off Totodile, who dropped down to the ground as graceful as can be, and land on its owner's outstretched arm.

"Laura!" said an outraged Ted.

"Yes, THE Laura." said a smiling Laura. She was holding a Pokeball carelessly in her hand, as if she didn't care if any harm would befall it.

"Psst. Ted. Is that your Totodile?" whispered Hikaru.

"Yes."

"Then I have the perfect plan. Zack! Lend Ted your Totodile!"

"Uhh…sure…but I want you to know, right now, that I was against everything that is going to happen…"

"What do you mean by that Zack?" said a grinning Hikaru.

"I mean…I don't like it when you have that look…"

Hikaru could only grin.

"You mean…." said Ted, who was catching on. "I have to actually battle things?"

"Of course! It's easy…look watch. Here, let me have the Totodile for a sec."

Ted handed Hikaru Zack's Totodile.

"Okay…Hey Totodile! Remember me? Okay, listen up Ted! You have to command your Pokemon to fight! They're not allowed to use moves themselves, unless they are wild. So here…TOTODILE! WATER GUN 'IM!"

At this command, Totodile gleefully sprayed an unholy wave of water at Laura and at a disgruntled Spearow. Spearow recoiled enough so that the full blow landed on Laura, who gurgled some of the water done.

"AH! That wasn't fair! We didn't even start yet! Spearow! Wing Attack and make it snappy!"

Sparrow nodded and flew down at a neck breaking speed.

A/N: And that's that. Wow, that took a while. Please wait for the next chapter, I got it all here…in my head…


	3. TSUKASA UPPERCUT!

A/N: Hello people, and welcome to the next "exciting" installment of A Whole New World! Unfortunately, I only have 1, repeat, 1 review. –sigh-

THANK YOU CELINAE!

Disclaimer: Hello, Judicial branch. My client, a.k.a., the writer of the FANFIC has an ounce of ownership to Pokemon equal to Mars being ruled by earthworms. In other words, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 3: TSUKASA UPPERCUT!**

**By: Luxfer**

"AHHH! TOTODILE, LEAP TO THE RIGHT!" yelled a very distracted Hikaru.

Totodile, obedient as it is, was nowhere near as fast as Spearow's dive, so it tried its best to null the damage by not thinking about it. Totodile thought, _don't think about those sharp talons hurling at you at an unimaginable speed. No, think about…the beach!_ Totodile grinned with joy. _Yes, the beach! Not those talons…THAT JUST SLASHED YOU ACROSS THE CHEST!_

Due to the speed it exerted, Spearow, very unprofessionally, stopped in mid-air and waited for further commands. Totodile, however, was sent rolling backwards right into Ted's welcome hands.

"Are you okay Totodile?" whispered a very worried Ted.

"Of course he isn't okay! No low-level Pokemon like that could hope to go up against my beautiful Squawky!"

All three adolescents glared up at Laura. Laura, oblivious to their hatred toward her, stuck out her tongue. And immaturely blew the hardest raspberry she has ever attempted.

"PLLLHHHH!"

"Ugh! Great, I got Laura slobber all over me!" said a very disgruntled Hikaru. "Say it, don't spray it! Jeez, you would think a rich bon-bon like that would have some half-way decent manners!"

"Hey! I heard that! You better apologize!" shouted an angry Laura.

"You're the one who should apologize! You took Ted's Totodile!" Hikaru shouted back, with equal ferocity.

"Well…Well…SHUT UP! Squawky, Fury Swipes!"

"So you wanna go, eh, brat? Totodile!"

At this command, Totodile leaped out of Ted's arms, but not before giving him a big lick on the face, who grinned.

"Totodile, wait for me to tell you when to tackle!"

Zack almost objected. _Tackle? It's only the weakest normal type move Pokemon know, next to Struggle! What in the world is that Hikaru planning?_

"Squawky, do it now!" yelled a very impatient Laura. "I want this all over so we can get ice cream!"

Squawky the Spearow flew at Totodile, deadly talons raised.

"NOW!"

A split second before Sparrow would have stricken, the moment when Sparrow would pull its talons closer and then unleash the deadly blow, Totodile Tackled Sparrow.

"SPEA!"

"Wow Hikaru!"

"Brilliant Hikaru. I take it you calculated the Speed Sparrow had by deliberately making Totodile take that hit! And then you added the recoil time Sparrow would take to make Fury Swipes stronger! You clever devil!" Zack punched Hikaru playfully on the shoulders. "What's with that look Hikaru? You got a perfect shot, critical even! What's wrong buddy?"

Hikaru only point at Laura, thunderstruck.

"What's wrong with…LAURA!"

It was at that moment that Zack decided to use his eyes and follow Hikaru's course. After hearing Zack's help, Ted looked up at Laura, with Totodile in his arms. Both boys' jaws dropped. Standing behind Laura was none other than…

"DADDY! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"No Laura! Not until you give Ted back his Totodile. Or else…no milk products for a week!"

Laura, who couldn't imagine a day without milk alone, quickly gave up Ted's custom-designed Pokeball.

"Good girl. You're grounded anyway."

Dropping Laura, who quickly called back Spearow and ran off, bawling, Professor Shaker jumped down from here Laura and he had been (on the balcony above the garden).

"Ted, I believe this is yours."

And with that casual comment, he threw the Pokeball to Ted, who caught it. Grinning, he asked Zack a simple question, amidst two pair of eyeballs boring holes into Professor Shaker's own Pokeballs.

"So, son, how do you think you did on the practical examination?" said a grinning Professor.

"Did I…pass?"

"Well, son, you have to try harder…"

Zack slumped his back over.

"because you passed! Not the best result, but with high marks nonetheless!"

Zack looked up at his grinning father, mouth agape. The professor handed him his official PokeGear and PokeDex.

"Here son, you earned 'em."

All three bewildered, stared at the wonderful gadgets in the professor's hands. Zack grabbed it and Hikaru and Ted looked over Zack's shoulders to stare at the wonderful marvels of human technology.

"I'm sure you know how to operate a PokeDex, you've been going through my drawers since you were ten! But the PokeGear, it's a tad more difficult. First off, the phone. First off, you have to…Zack?"

Professor Shaker could only look at his son, who had turned ashen.

_I'm a trainer…I'm a trainer…I'm a trainer…_

"Zack? Zack? ZACK!"

Accomplishing no response from Zack, he turned to Hikaru for help.

"What should we do Hikaru?"

Grinning, Hikaru rolled up his right sleeve and walked back a couple steps.

"Don't worry sir." said a grinning Hikaru. "I have this under control.

And with that finishing statement, he launched an uppercut at Zack.

"Wow Hikaru! Where did you learn to do that?" said professor Shaker, keeping an eye out for Zack's location. "He must be fifty feet away by now!"

Hikaru grinned, if he could, even wider. "You learn a few things living with Sakura Tsukasa!"

Ted, who from now on kept an out for Hikaru's fist, said "But he could've gotten hurt!"

"Don't worry! For some strange reason…" Hikaru stoked his chin. "he seems to have a tendency to come out of any punch I land without so much as a bruise."

"So that's how he fell through our roof!" Professor Shaker chuckled. "He said he was playing football with some Machamp."

THUD

"Well. That usually means he's back with us."

"HIKARU! DID YOU HAVE TO UPPERCUT ME? I LANDED ON SOMEONE! GET OVER HERE!" yelled an angry voice.

"YOU FELL ON SOMEONE? Geez, I punch him out of one situation, he lands on another one!"

Ted and Professor Shaker exchanged glances and broke down into soft giggles.

Running toward the main street, they saw a crater in the middle of a street. And in the center of that crate, was Zack, currently knocked out.

"What happened here?" said Professor Shaker, kneeling down beside his injured son.

"Hey, professor, just to make things clear, I didn't _no_ couldn't do this…right?"

Hikaru looked around for someone to confirm his statement as a fact. _I couldn't do this…right?_ Hikaru looked down into his own knuckles, frightful of any more damage he can do. _But that's nonsense! Not even a Machoke could do this, let alone me!_

"You didn't do that, because my Pichu did!"

The trio turned around to a girl. A girl of about Hikaru's age, give or take a year or two younger. She was a sight to behold, even Hikaru admitted it. Her long, soft, silky looking auburn hair was being blown by the wind. Wearing a Sailor Fuku traditional school uniform, her light frame stood silent in the distance. Clutching a Pichu in her arms, her eyes burned an angry stare into the middle of the crater.

_Wow…she's pretty…You know, I bet if she smiled…_Hikaru blushed a deep red at the next thought. _ If she smiled…_

"Why did you do that?" said a completely unaffected Professor Shaker.

"Because…because…" she blushed a slightly pink hue. "Because that pervert crashed into me! Then I told my Pichu to Slam the creep!"

Hkaru's thoughts were rudely interrupted. _Creep? She has no right to call him that! You just ordered a Pichu to Slam him for God's sakes!_

"Who you saying creep to, retard? If you haven't noticed, he is now in a crater, unconscious, because you ordered a Pokemon to Slam him into the street, when all he did was ACCIDENLTY fall on you!"

"What's it to you, idiot?"

The pretty girl and Hikaru started a shouting match that even Sakura heard. The whole town gathered at the sight, and come even made bets on it (50 on the girl, girls always win). Eventually, their parents came.

Professor Shaker, trying his best to stop the fight, stood in the middle, ready for either side to attack. "Kid's! Let's solve this calmly and rationally!"

"He started it!"

"What did you say? If you haven't noticed, Zack is now asleep at home because of you! His training career just began with a Pichu Slamming him! What do you have to say about that?"

"Why you little--"

"HIKARU!"

"ANNA!"

Both teenagers immediately stood upright and turned to their parents. Both were united in thought; _I am so dead._

Both parental units erupted in scolding.

"HIKARU, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?"

"DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH MONEY WE'LL HAVE TO PAY YOUNG LADY?"

"BY THE TIME YOU ARE THIRTY--"

"YOUR ALLOWANCE WILL--"

"LADIES! Please, calm down!" shouted an agitated Professor.

Both parents silently fuming, they retrieved their children and interrogated them.

Meanwhile, the Professor and Ted were shooing away people who gathered at the scene.

After a silent barrage of questions, both parent's let out a gasp.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"TO WHO?"

"Okay. Hikaru! Immediately apologize to that girl!" Hikaru nearly protested when-

"ANNA! Apologize to that young man!"

Upon being addressed as a young man, Hikaru noticed the girl's only parent, the only female mayor in a half century; Mayor Maehera.

Her short blue hair swinging to and fro, she told Anna to apologize to that young boy.

"You too, Hikaru." Hikaru was just about to voice his anger when he met the eyes of his mother. _Uh-oh. I know that look. I'm in deep trouble now…_

Both teenagers sensing the danger of their parent's anger, they walked down to the middle of the crater. Bowing to each other, they exchanged glances.

_Wow…his golden eyes…_

_What's she staring at?_

Hikaru stuck his tongue out. Anna just insulted him, silently.

"HIKARU! I SAW THAT!"

Wincing to the future pain, Hikaru quickly raced up the crater into his mother's steel grip. Looking back to see Anna one last time, he saw they were heading toward the other Ditricts. The Pichu, now on Anna's shoulders, stuck its tongue out to Hikaru. Hikaru replied the same way and received a smack on the head from his furious mother.

Both teens were, once again, united in thought; _we will meet again._

A/N Ugh…feeling sooo bad. I don't think you guys enjoyed this chapter too much, ne? Well…Maybe I should try the interview again!

Luxfer: And we're back on the air. Let us welcome the two teens, Hikaru Tsukasa and Anna Maehera!

(Both sit down, glance at each other and turn their heads away from each other's sight.)

Luxfer: (sweatdrop) Uhhh

Both teens: YOU STARTED IT!

Hikaru: Your Pichu Slammed my friend!

Anna: Your 'friend' slammed into me!

Hikaru: Get a grip! It was an accident, you baka!

Anna: You loser!

(Both fight into the night while Luxfer drops his mike and gives up)

LATER!


	4. Concealed Memories

A/N: Hey guys…Sorry for the long time no update, but right now, I'm at my mom's house in NJ, so it took me a while to settle down. Not to mention I hit this dam blocking my river of ideas. Now what do people call them? think Oh, yeah! It's called "writer's block". Anyway, right now, I'm going to answer all the reviews. Which reach up to an unsurpassable amount of gasp THREE! --! sigh

**Celinae**: We meet again, Mrs. Celinae. TAKE THIS! HUG My FiRsT eVeR rEvIeWeR! Unfortunately, I have no clue on what to do with the Inuyasha/Other anime fanfics. No ideas…other than Love Hina, but I'm still working on that. Not to mention all my work is back in NY… worry

**Nightshadegirl**: MY FIRST ACTUAL COMPLIMENT! hug Uh…Unfortunately I have nothing else to say… worry more

**Hanako Tabris**: My…first… "flamer"…Yes, I know it's been done to death, but if you think the story, right now, is unoriginal, wait until the later chapters. sigh Oy Vey… worries into insanity

A/N: Funny that my first three reviews would be a flame, compliment and a comment…By the way, LinkSSByu-gi-ohfan, you were not featured on the above space because you came later. Without further ado, here comes the new chapter…Although the original is in NY, I can't wait until the end of the summer, can I? --!

Disclaimer…again: Aren't you guys getting tired of this? As you all know, I do not own any part of the Pokemon franchise, bootleg or not. Until next chapter…

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter 4: Concealed Memories**

**By: Luxfer**

_Mist. Fog. Both conceal the truth. Both dim the senses. Both confusing the same person, who at this moment, was dreaming about a small room with a big fireplace, burning merrily. There stands a man, blackened with shadows, looking deep into the fireplace, at a crumbling piece of paper. _

"_Hikaru! Hikaru, I have something for you!" yelled the man up the stairs. _

"_Coming dad!"_

_The man looked expectantly at the top of the stairs. Then came the footsteps. Fast and eager the feet came, running down the stairs, carrying with them a very excited little boy. _

_Little Hikaru bounced up and down impatiently. Looking all around he asked, "So…whatcha got for me?"_

_The man cloaked in darkness kneeled down, right next to little Hikaru. He handed him a small package, wrapped in blue wrappings. _

"_Here. Take it and remember. I will always look after you, however far apart we are."_

"_Hehe." Little Hikaru grinned widely and skewered the package to smithereens. The man laughed at his eagerness._

"_Cool dad! This cap is awesome!"_

_And with that statement, he slammed it on his head and started marching around, ordering imaginary Pokemon to do his bidding. _

"_Charizard, Flamethrower! Meganium, Solar Beam! Swampart, Hydro Pump!"_

_The man laughed again. "Ahh…Hikaru…I sure am going to miss you. Promise me to become a great Trainer, like me!"_

"_You're not that great dad! You don't even know the first thing about Pokemon!"_

_The man stopped, surprised. And then he laughed, picked up his child and said to him. _

"_Be strong, Hikaru. For me and your mother. I'll be going now."_

_At these words, the little boy's grin drooped and his face fell. But then, his eyes gleamed with hope and he said, "But you'll be back in time to play with me, right?"_

_The man whispered, "Of course I'll be back. Goodbye, Hikaru." _

_With a final hug and a couple of quick steps toward the door, Hikaru Leonardo Tsukasa's father was never seen again._

Sakura Tsukasa woke up, sweating and shaking.

_Ugh great, that dream. Of all the times, why now?_

Sakura shook her head vigorously and decided to wash her face. Heading towards her bathroom, she heard noises coming from the hallway. Curious, she poked her head out the door.

"Go get 'im Blaziken! Wow Terry, this is awesome!"

Sakura, knowing who the noisemaker was, crept into Hikaru's room, unnoticed by the distracted boy.

On the Visi-Phone was a boy, with wavy, curly hair.

"Man, Hikaru, if your mom was here, she'd kill you."

"Don't worry about it! She's sleeping early to make me breakfast and to quiz me. Oh my God, he did NOT just order his Charizard to Seismic Toss him."

"Yes he did. Cool, eh? You owe me for…this…Hikaru…" The tiny boy on the Visi-Phone tried to get Hikaru's attention, pointing to something ominous-looking behind him.

"What is it Terry? Go Charizard, finish him!"

"H-hello…Mrs. Tsukasa..."

"Oh come on Terry! Like I'll fall for that again! But I'll humor you. I'll show you that there's…nothing…" At that moment, Hikaru chose to turn around right into his mother's glowing red eyes, who at the moment was carrying an ominous looking toy hammer.

Widening his eyes, he thought; _Oh shi-_

_THWAP! KERBAM! WHOPSH! _

Terry, witnessing this, decided to spare his eyes from the terror. Upon screwing his eyes shut as tight as he can, he noticed he can hear. Realizing this ability, he smashed his open palms into his ears in a fruitless attempt at shutting out the blasts of noise emanating from the phone.

_Ooh, that's gotta hurt. Ugh, that doesn't sound like it's still intact. Oh snap, that doesn't bend like that_!

Catching a couple of glimpses of the terror, he came upon the conclusion that, instead of shutting himself from the phone, he could just cut the connection. Mentally smacking himself for not doing this earlier, he said "Mrs. Tsukasa…good night…" Click.

"Don't Terry! Don't leave me alone! I might need a witness!"

"A witness you say? Hohoho…you'll need more than a witness…"

"NOOO!"

_An hour later after Hikaru's unfortunate situation…_

"Now that you have learned your lesson…GET TO BED!"

Hikaru, caressing his head, was thrown bodily into his mattress, adding another injury on his head, for it hit the wall as well.

"Ow! Mom! How about some love and compassion!"

"That's only in the morning. You're lucky I didn't punish you for being so rude to the mayor's daughter!"

At this, Hikaru's instincts took over his brain and he replied, "But it was her fault!"

Sakura turned her back on the door and whispered in a dangerous voice. "What did you say?"

Hikaru, immediately sensing the danger, retreated from the battle, so to speak. "Nothing, mother… "

"Good. You have to wake up bright and early tomorrow, Mr. Pokemon Expert."

And with that finishing statement, she closed the door and walked down the stairs. Sighing, she went to the Espresso Machine and poured herself a cup of cold coffee.

"That boy…when will he learn?"

Taking a sip, she heard a slight tip-tap sound above her.

_Is that Hikaru again! Oh…that boy is gonna get it now!_

Putting down the barely-touched cup of coffee, she gathered up her energies for another fight. Morphing her face into an angry scowl, she walked up the stairs, only to reach the conclusion that whatever was making that noise was on the roof.

_Uh-Oh…_ Sakura thought. _This cannot be good._

Preparing herself, she ran down the stairs and out into the streets. Scanning the rooftops, she quickly identified a dark figure in the way of the full moon.

_There he is…Haven't had fun in a while…God knows Hikaru can't take my **real** beatings…let's go Mr. Ninja…_

Sakura took a couple of steps back and ran straight at her house walls. A split second before her body would've made contact; she flipped backwards so her face was facing the bright, full moon. Kicking against the wall, she soared through the air and landed on the rooftop opposite hers.

Looking for the figure, she realized that the tip-tap sound was gone, and the figure on her rooftop had disappeared.

_Shit. Where'd he go?_ Closing her eyes, she scanned her mind for her lessons. A memory floated into her calm mind.

_Scan your surroundings again, Sakura. Find the traces of your enemy and disappear into the shadows, ready for his special surprise. _

Opening her eyes again, she jumped and landed quietly on her roof, right on the spot the figure was on.

_Boots? Has this guy been traveling? _

However, while she was pondering who he was, the figure stepped out from the rooftop where she'd been on, right behind where she was standing before.

_Gotcha._

Sakura immediately realized the danger she was in. _Damn, I've gone soft! _

_Shik._

_Shit! JUMP, SAKURA, JUMP!_

Sakura flipped into the air, her eyes searching for her attacker and the weapon she heard he drew. Her eyes caught a glint of steel flying exactly at where she was.

_Shuriken?_

Landing on the rooftop next to her own, she looked at where the shuriken came from. But to no avail. The man was gone. Or…so she thought. For right behind her was him again.

_Gotcha._

_Above? Below? Right? Left? Nope. BEHIND!_

Spinning around and catching her opponent by surprise, his Kunai knife missed its mark. Whizzing a little to the left of where she stood, Sakura analyzed the speed of the knife and calculated her chances. She took it.

"So you caught the knife. Glad to see you're alert as ever, Sakura."

Panting from the effort, Sakura said "Who are you?"

"Don't remember me, Sakura? Shame, shame…"

"I said WHO ARE YOU!"

Angered by this resistance, she threw the knife and it hit right between her opponents legs, past his body.

"You've gotten worse, Sakura. What have you been doing?"

"Learning. You're wide open, Mr. Ninja. HYAA!

Jumping straight at her opponent, she pulled out a hammer from her shoe. People always wondered why she always bought 2 sizes bigger than what she should where.

Standing calm and unmoving, the opponent said, "You forget how fast I am, Sakura. I can…move!"

"Hehe…Not so fast are you now, Mr. Ninja? TAKE THIS! HAMMER SHOT!"

Pounding the hammer into her opponent's skull cause the opponent to immediately sway.

"How am I not able to…move?"

And with that last statement, he fell. Heading toward the ground, Sakura didn't even bother trying to help.

"Because that knife stabbed through your cape smart one!"

Hanging from his cape, Sakura jumped from the roof and got him down. Laying him down on the ground, she looked into his face, shining from the moon.

"Oh dear…my own sensei! Mr. Koga!

Sakura immediately tried to revive him. By targeting her hammer at his pressure point on his foot, she managed to wake Koga up, albeit with a stabbing pain in his foot.

"OH MY GOD WOMAN! WHY IN HELL'S NAME DID YOU DO THAT!"

"Well sorry! And YOU are a _shinobi_, so aren't you supposed to be used to pain?"

Rubbing his feet, he responded coolly "Because most of my opponents aren't fast enough to hit me! But of course, one of my star pupils must be able to!"

Laughing, Sakura held out an arm to help steady Koga. Koga, egotistical as ever, tried walking alone, only to accomplish the unforeseen goal of falling face-flat.

"SENSEI! Just let me help you!"

And with that statement, she bent down and helped a protesting Koga up.

"A true man walks alone, unsupported!"

Sakura responded "But all 'true men' have women backing them. And, last I'd heard, YOU still don't have a wife."

"Please…don't remind me…Janine is still trying to get me to go to 'blind dates'". Koga shivered at the mention of the last two words. "Last time, she set me up with Sabrina."

At this, Sakura laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that…" Sakura doubled up in laughter.

"What!"

Koga bent down to help her up and then poked at her ribs.

"Ha-CK! What was that for? Did you HAVE to manually shut me up?

"Yes I did. Now what's so funny?"

"Now I won't be able to laugh for a week…Anyway, you and Sabrina do go together."

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

Sakura just ran into the house. Koga quietly followed, fuming from the last comment.

Whispering, he said "How do we go together? We argue all the time we are together!"

Sakura just sighed and poured Koga a cup of black coffee. Koga just nodded in thanks and Sakura scowled. Putting the coffee cup back in its tray, she sat down on the table, on the opposite side of Koga.

"Every time you're here, you bring me news from the League. What now? They want me to re-join or something? Cuz I am NOT-"

"We saw him."

The effect these words would take on anyone else would've been minor. They would've thought _who is him?_ But Sakura wasn't anybody else. And she knew EXACTLY who he was.

Choking back tears, she croaked "Where? When? Who?"

Koga moved over to her side and stroked her back and patted it.

"It was three days ago. I got here as fast as I can. One of the locals in Fuchsia City saw him and recognized him despite his disguise. He was surfing, heading toward Cinnabar."

"How…how do you know he wasn't headed for Pallet?"

"We have satellites Sakura. He was using the surf waves straight past Seafoam and was heading toward the volcano.

Sakura looked up at Koga, with eyes both shining with hope and despair. "Then Blaine-?"

"No. You know how tight the two of them are. If he doesn't want the others to know, Blaine wouldn't say anything."

At this response, Sakura sat back down, defeated. Koga whispered "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I should've kept a closer watch on him. I should've known…"

"There was nothing you could've done. His spirit is great. He might've even fought you. Heaven knows you two have fought before."

Sakura forced a grin. Finally, after a minute of quick decisions, she wiped her arm on her eyes and got up. Koga questioned, "What-?"

"I'm going after him. I'll drag his ass back here if I have to, Hikaru deserves better."

Koga immediately stood between her and the doorway.

"You know perfectly well I cannot let you go. He cannot be persuaded. And Hikaru needs you now more than ever."

"How would you know that?"

"You underestimate me, Sakura. I know perfectly well Hikaru wants his Trainer's License." Sakura gasped.

"How did you-"

"If you interrogate him, he'll tell you he bumped past an old lady. He couldn't see through my disguise. Went right past me."

"Of course he barely remembers you, Sensei. And of course. Hikaru needs me now more than never. I can't leave him like…he did."

Koga moved back toward Sakura and patted her back, in a soothing matter.

"That's a good girl. I have to get going now."

"So soon? Aren't you going to say hi to Hikaru?"

At this, Koga turned back toward Sakura and protested, "You must not inform Hikaru of his father. He'll go straight after him. I know he cannot take any of them on. DO NOT TELL HIM. For his sake. Don't."

"Okay…"

As Koga was about to leave, Sakura said, "Sensei…be careful…"

Koga looked back and nodded in a reassuring way. _Good luck to you to, my student, Sakura. _

With a gust of wind, he jumped out into the rooftop, as silent as possible, fast as a leopard.

A/N: And with that, this chapter is done. Feel free to ask me Questions and such. All I know is the title of the next chapter. And an excerpt from it. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Later, not Goodbye**

**PREVIEW**

Walking down the road, Hikaru looked back tears in his eyes. Running back, he opened his arms.

Sakura, tears flowing freely down her face, opened her arms into Hikaru's. In their final embrace, Hikaru whispered to his mother; "Take care you. I'll find Dad. I promise."

Sakura could only nod and let him go. Brushing both her own tears and his away, she said "I know you will Hikaru. Go along with your friends. Visit as much as you can!"

Hikaru forced a laugh. Walking away, tears in his eyes, hands on his backpack straps, Hikaru left Goldenrod for the Pokemon journey of his life.

**END PREVIEW**

A/N: Short I know, but what can I do in 10 minutes? And btw, most likely, this'll change. I just need to come up with more heart wrenching stuff. Til next time,

L8er!


End file.
